transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Witwicky (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Ron Witwicky is the father of Sam Witwicky Biography Bumblebee After Sam returned home after he was brought to NEST and had to be involved in fights with the Cybertronians, he ask's Sam where he was, Sam tells them its the truth, but they still dont believe him. Sam shows them the Camaro and Bike outside, Ron ask if he won them in a contest or something. Sam tells them that they're are the good robots, they still dont believe him, Sam gets out of his house for speak to Bee and Moon. Judy thinks that Sam have big imagination, but Ron starts to wonder if he's saying the truth or not. Sam then presents them Bumblebee and Moonracer, much to their shock. Judy and Ron both goes to their backyard to discuss the current situation, but as they speak Bumblebee accidentaly crushes their mailbox. days later, some buglars tried to break into their house, but Bumblebee scared them off, but their screams wakes up the Witwickys and Moonracer, they ask him what happened, but Ron sees a hole in Sam bedroom, Bumblebee tells them that there were buglars, but Sam dont think its true cause theres no buglars nerby, Ron asks who did the hole, Sam tells them that Bee did it, Bee confirms it, Ron enters the house for make sure if there were buglars or no, Ron informs them that nothing was stolen, coming to the conclusion that Bee was lying about the buglars, Days later, the buglars and a police are in his front door, the police tells the Witwickys that the buglars admited that they tried to steal their stuff, he also says that the buglars claim that their Camaro transformed and spoke to them. but Ron states they have no Camaro, the buglars are sent to jail. the Witwickys realize that Bumblebee was saying the truth, they start to feel guilty. The Fallen's Revenge Sometime later he and Judy went to Paris for vacations. As their son slowly started to go insane from AllSpark information and Optimus Prime died saving him from Megatron, Ron and Judy and were enjoying lunch at an outdoor cafe in Paris. Suddenly, comets began raining down on Paris. Ron and Judy were captured by a Decepticon. Taken to Egypt, Ron and Judy were used as bait for a trap by Rampage and Ravage, who demanded Sam turn over the Matrix of Leadership in exchange for the his parents. Ron told Sam to run, believing that the Decepticons would kill them anyway, but Sam was stalling for time to allow Bumblebee to get into a position to jump Rampage. Bumblebee quickly killed Rampage and de-spined Ravage, and Sam told him to take his parents to safety. Ron refused to leave Sam behind, saying that they were all going together, but Sam insisted and Judy also relented. However, Sam was killed by Megatron while attempting to resurrect Optimus, and Ron and Judy were on the scene to urge the medics on. Fortunately, something else revived Sam, who in turn revived Optimus. After Optimus Prime defeated the Fallen and destroyed the machine, Ron and Judy came and gave their son a proud hug. Returning to his Normal Life He and his family eventually made it back home, after the battle. Relationships Allies *Mikeala Banes *Bumblebee *Moonracer Family *Sam Witwicky - Son *Judy Witwicky - Wife Enemies *Rampage *Ravage Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''Bumblebee'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Kevin Dunn **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans